The Best Birthday Present
by Jessica Jewell
Summary: Rika has the a party. Any kid would have loved to have it, but Rika doesn't seem to care. She wants a gift no one gave her.


The Best Birthday Present

Disclamer:I do not own digimon but if I did season 3 would have been continued.

Summery: Rika has the a party. Any kid would have loved to have it, but Rika doesn't seem to care. She wants a gift no one gave her.

TAKATO'S POV

"Welcome! I'm so glad you could come! Please set your presents on the table and go to the backyard please," Mrs. Nonaka greeted us, the tamers as we showed up at once. We all met at the park on walked over.

"Hello, Mrs. Nonaka." We replied and set their presents on the table. We walked out back. Rika was sitting on the ground leaning against a tree.

"Hey Rika!" Ryo and I called at the same time. We glared at each other.

"Hey guys," Rika mumbled. Not much tone was in her voice. It was like a mixture of sadness and boredom.

Ryo walked over and sat beside her under the tree. '_Man Ryo has some guts. I would never do that! She could hit me but she didn't hit Ryo. Maybe I can,' _I thought. But I never did. I was scared of Rika. Very scared, but for some reason I was still her friend and at the party. I didn't understand why I didn't just turn tail and run out the door, to saftey. Rika was know 14, and I had his birthday before her so I, to was 14. Everyone else was still 13 execpt Ryo, he was also 14 almost 15.

"OK, we are getting the cake ready and will call you in when we are ready!" Rika's grandma callled to the children.

"Happy birthday Rika!" Jeri called and knelled infront of her friend. Rika and Jeri had become best friends, as girls do."You want to do something?"

"Sure Jeri. What do you want to do?" Rika asked, not sounding as sad as she was earlyer.

"How about we play Twister?" Henry suggeted.

"OK!" Riak said standing up."I'll be right back!" And with that she ran into the house, her beautiful movements. It was like she was a graceful dancer. '_Beautiful! What brought that over me! Rika and me, dating! As If! She wouldn't look twice at a guy like me, none the less me,'_

"OK! I got the game! I'll be spinner!" Rika called opening the box. Jeri and Ryo helped her unfold and lay down the twister mat.

"Everyone who is going to play stand at the other end of the mat adn get ready." Rika ordered. I remanded still.

"Not going to play, Chumly?" Kazu asked. I shock my head.

"Well then you can be a spinner with me," Rika smiled and and patted the spot of ground next to her. I sat obedently wondering why I didn't just leave. I could have said something like I didn't feel good, but then her grandma might have given me medican.

"Right hand red," Rika called snapping me back to reality."Left foot green. You turn, Takato" She handed me the spinner and I spun.

"Left foot blue," I called and the game continued like that untill Rika's mom called us to have some cake. We gathered around Rika as she sat by her cake, candles light. Kazu and Kenta were throughing confety in the air as we sang Happy Birthday. The streamers from the confety just landed on Rika as she sat their. Her violet eyes glistened like morning dew. Was she going to cry? She seemed to be staring into space. I leaned over and pulled the streamers out of her hair. The room got quite. Rika turned toward me and whispered a very quite "Thanks" so only I would hear.

"Make a wish," Mrs. Nonaka smiled to her daughter. Rika closed her eyes, then opened them and blew out her candles. Everyone cheered.

"OK kids. We will cut the cake, while we do so you open your presents," Mrs. Nonaka said as she grabbed the cake and begun to cut.

"Open mine first Rika!" Jeri said handing a bag to Rika as she sat down next to her. Suzie, Kazu, and Kenta sat across from Rika. Henry and Ryo stood behind them. I was stuck siting on the other side of Rika. Anyway the bag wasn't big. It looked big enough to hold a book or something like that. Rika opened the bag and inside was a pack of digimon cards and a necklace. The necklace was a blue square that said "Forever." Jeri was wear a red on that said "Friends." Rika smiled.

"Thank you Jeri!" Rika leaned over and hugged her friend. She put the necklace on. She opened her gift from Henry and Suzie next. It was wrapped in pink wrapping paper, choosen by Suzie, and it was a book and a anklet. Rika smiled and thanked Suzie and Henry. After that she opened Kenta's next and got 2 brand new, red, wrist bands. She thanked Kenta and grabbed Kazu's next. Kazu got her 2 gifts. On was a prank gift. It was a book called "The Big Book Of Manners" and the other was a computer game Rika had said she wanted. She thanked him for the game and through a pen at him for the book. Ryo got her a pair of Sunglasses and a card. The card said "To the Wild Cat. Happy Birthday! Signed, The DIgimon King." Finaly she got to mine. Just as she was about to open it Mrs. Nonaka called us to the kitchen.

"I'll open it after we have the cake," Rika told me and we walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Nonaka passed out cake and ice cream. We were sent outside to eat.

"When your done throw the paper plates into the garbage. And Ryo, your mom called. She is on her way to get you," and with that Mrs. Nonaka turned and walked inside.

"Why do you have to leave so soon?" Kazu asked Ryo.

"My aunt's getting married in a couple of days and we have to catch a plane to America," Ryou replied throwing his plate away.

"Ryo! Your mothers here!" Mrs. Nonaka called outside and once again disappered.

"See ya, Wild cat!" Ryo called leaving the backyerd, through the side gate.

"OK everyone! time for some games!" Rika's Grandma came out side adn started setting up some stuff. We played for about and hour then everyone started to leave. By the time everyone but me was gone the backyard was a mess! I volentered to stay and help. I still couldn't understand why I wanted to stay longer but I did.

"Rika, you never opened my present," I said, standing up from the sitting position I was in.

"Oh yeah. Here I'll go open it now," Rika grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the house. '_I can't believe i'm going to stick around for this! She'll hit me for sure if she opens my gift!'_

Rika grabbed the box and pulled of the wrapping paper. In side was a silver colored case. She opened it up and inside was a gold locket. I excepted a yell or it to be throughn at me but no their was silence. Rika was standing holding the locket. A peice of paper fell. I hoped she wouldn't notce it so I could pick it up but no she saw it. She bent down and picked it up.I knew what this card read.

_To Rika, the queen of my heart. Hear is a poem from me to you:_

_May our friendship never come apart_

_Esepcially when it's straight from the heart_

_May you always have a rainbow of smiles on your face_

_And in your heart forever and ever!_

_Friends Forever!_

_Love, Takato_

"Takato," Rika mumbled. I looked over. She was so beautiful and I was so scared of her. I knew why I was scared of her. I was scared she would tell me no.

"Y-Yes," I managed to gasp out. I turned and faced Rika. She had the locket on and she reched her hand forward, waiting for me to take it. She was smiling. I reached out adn grabbed her hand. She pulled me forward and leaned closer to me. I leaned in as well and our lips met. We kissed for what seemed like hours and loved it. When we separted we blushed. Little did we now, we had a spy watching us. Jeri forgot her jacket and walked in the minute Rika took my hand and watched the whole thing. After Rika and I kissed we hugged each other, not wanting to let go. We loved each other and I gave her the best present.


End file.
